The Greatest Day Of Our Lives
by hannahncakes
Summary: Inspired by revilations in 'A Good Man Goes To War'. This is the happiest day in the Doctor & River's life, the one we've all been waiting for. Also some Rory/Amy in there. Fluffy with a side order of fluff. One shot.


The Greatest Day Of Our Lives

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Moffat is my God and I love him etc etc.

_Author's note: Firstly __**SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR. SERIOUSLY, DON'T READ IT THEN COME CRYING TO ME AFTERWARDS 'CAUSE I RUINED IT FOR YOU.**__ Ahem, yeah. This was inspired by last night's freaking AMAZING episode :D *is a happy shipper* Enjoy… _

"Are you scared?" Rory asked anxiously as he looked over at River who was running her hands over her dress for about the hundredth time in the last two minutes.

"Nope." She grinned nervously. "Are you, Rory?"

"You can call me Dad you know." He smiled gently at her as he took her arm and turned them slightly to face the heavy oak doors. It was still so much to get used to. They were always all out-of-sync, backwards and completely confusing. None of them had a straightforward relationship with each other any more and least of all River, or Melody- whichever name she was going by at the time. People just dropped into her life at the wrong time and in the wrong order but she never let it affect her or make her sad. His beautiful and oh-so-brave daughter.

"Sorry… Dad." She grinned and he returned her smile warmly, full of love.

"Ready?" Rory questioned her softly, nodding towards the doorway in front of them.

"As I'll ever be." River laughed, her nerves evident despite all her bravado.

"Still not too late to change your mind." He teased her lightly as they slowly began to walk forwards.

"Dad!" She laughed, shooting him a disapproving look.

"You can't blame me for trying. I don't want to give my little girl away just yet." He smiled sadly, he'd always known this was coming- even before he'd known what an important role he would have to play in it- but he still didn't feel prepared.

"Little girl?" She laughed. "I'm older than you!"

"You'll always be my little girl." He smiled and tried to disguise the tears in his eyes as the doors in front of them slowly opened. He had so hoped that today, at last, he would be cool.

River steadied herself as she got the first glance of the inside of the chapel. White sashes were draped from the celling and white linen lined the aisle that was littered with flowers that slowly changed from a deep blue to a golden yellow and encompassed all the colours in between, matching perfectly with the ones entwined in her hair. There was a small crowd of their close friends and family gathered near the front, all turning to look at them as they walked in time to the music that swelled around them. At the very front River caught sight of her mother sobbing loudly into her hanky. River grinned at the sight and glanced across to see the slightly embarrassed look on her dad's face.

As they neared the front River felt her heart beat faster as she saw the back of her future husband. She let a tiny sigh of relief escape her lips as she noted the lack of hat or any other worrying item from his outfit and made a mental note to thank her mum for the role that she had undoubtedly played in this. She felt the comforting warmth of her father's arm leave hers as he gently ushered her forwards and in line with her love. As she glanced at him she felt, although she knew it was physically impossible, that time stood still while they gazed into each other's eyes.

The Doctor gulped as he took in the slight of his beautiful almost-wife. She wore a long, floating just-off-white dress littered with tiny golden flowers. It hugged the top half of her before fanning out and shimmering to the floor, picking up the light as she moved. Her hair was swept to one side twisted beautifully with flowers that reflected the sphere of colours within her eyes and sparkling gems clustered around her neck. She looked radiant: like a Greek goddess only better. His eyes jumped over every part of her, trying to commit her to memory forever, before finally coming to rest on her face. He grinned at her as he reached down to give her hand a quick squeeze. The Doctor hoped she could see the love in his eyes and his awe at her beauty reflected from them because he didn't think he had enough words to convey it properly.

The ceremony passed in a blur for both of them. They repeated vows in Galifreyan and then English and sang loudly to songs that reminded them of their time together, a time that was different for each of them but beautiful no matter which side you viewed it from. They exchanged rings with hands that shook so much it was nearly impossible to manage it and then laughed at their own nerves. He cried and she pretended not to. When they were pronounced man and wife he didn't need telling that he could kiss her but grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers- wanting to be as close to her as he could. As they kissed River felt something tremble inside her and she felt his name, his real name, resound inside her and it shook her to the core. She understood all of him, knew everything he'd ever done and, although she hadn't thought it possible, she fell even more in love with him.

Afterwards the crowd collected outside basking in the low light of the setting sun. After passing on their congratulations their friends slowly disappeared leaving the family alone together. Amy and River were talking quietly as they lent against the wall, laughing at a joke they didn't share with anyone else. River felt contented, happy to be in the right place with the right people for once in her life.

"Look at them." Rory said proudly as the men glanced across from the chairs they sat on, Rory undoing his tie and sighing with relief. The Doctor smiled as he saw Amy reach forward to straighten River's necklace.

"My girls!" The Doctor announced happily, love filling his voice.

"Urm… Our girls." Rory corrected him and they laughed gently as their girls walked back towards them.

The Doctor grinned and pulled himself to his feet, extending a hand to River as he did. She giggled as she took it and he felt his smile widen. River hardly ever giggled and he loved it when she did. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, dancing her slowly around the courtyard as he hummed a tune to her that only she could hear. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder- letting him lead her away. As her parents watched the happy couple, so entwined in each other and oblivious to the outside world, they knew that she would always be safe, always cared for, always loved. No matter where or when she was he would always take care of her.

**Oh do please review I would love it ever so much.**


End file.
